


childhood memory

by tatapioca



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatapioca/pseuds/tatapioca
Summary: "Do you remember when we were younger and talked about living in a castle? And that I would be the princess of it and you wanted to be the knight that always protects me?"





	childhood memory

Spending time with Mari all the time was normal to Kanan; be it at the sea, where they were right now, or at any other place. However, it was a bit unusual for them to be quiet and to just stand next to each other, holding hands loosely.

It wasn't awkward though. It felt comfortable and although they weren't doing anything special, Kanan was satisfied by just spending time with Mari. But she also knew that Mari wasn't the kind of person to let the situation stay as it was for too long, so it didn't surprise her at all when she spoke up,

"Hey Kanan." She said, her gaze set on the sea.

"What is it?"

Mari giggled, still not sparing a glance at her. Kanan started getting a bad feeling about this. Although she couldn't see it clearly, she was sure Mari's eyes were full of mischief right now. She knew that kind of giggling and it never meant anything good.

"Do you remember when we were younger and talked about living in a castle? And that I would be the princess of it and you wanted to be the knight that always protects me?"

Kanan blinked, unable to form a reply immediately. Out of all things, this wasn't something she had expected at all. Where was this even coming from so suddenly? That had happened so long ago and though she hadn't forgotten about it, it wasn't something she thought about often. They had only been kids back then and it was normal for children to dwell on their fantasies, but bringing it up after so long..?

"...What about it?" She finally said, getting over her initial surprise about the topic. Mari didn't seem to mind at all, still looking as if there were all kind of bad ideas in her mind. Kanan was glad she knew her well enough to be able to read her when it came to that. At least like that she could be a tiny bit prepared. (Not really, because Mari was Mari and it was a very Mari thing to come up with the weirdest things Kanan couldn't even think of in her wildest dreams.)

"Weeeell, it's still a great idea _,_ don't you think so too, Kanan~?" Her eyes were shining and if Kanan didn't know any better, she'd believe Mari's enthusiasm and lively personality were actually making everything around them look brighter. She tended to have that effect on people in general, Kanan thought so at least. It was ridiculously hard to resist her and Mari knew that.

"Um... don't you think we're a bit too old to think about things like that?"

" _Nonsense!_ Being older doesn't mean we can't have fun anymore." Mari almost pouted. Kanan thought it was the most adorable thing in the world, but she had to stay the rational one in this situation. Someone needed to stop Mari sometimes and she considered it her job.

"But-" Kanan started to speak but she wasn't allowed to finish what she was going to say.

"Kanaaaan, you're so boring sometimes! C'mon, don't you want to be my knight anymore? You wanted to fight dragons too, right? Doesn't that sound fun?" Mari didn't give Kanan any choice and practically jumped on her, clinging to her upper body and let out a loud whine. "It'd be such a shame if you had to hide your body in armour though. As your princess, I'd definitely order you to wear something else."

Now it was starting to be a little embarrassing and Kanan could feel her face growing warmer. She was used to this, she really was and it wasn't that she had issues with her body. She truly didn't have any, but it still never failed to make her feel a bit flustered whenever Mari complimented her so shamelessly.

Aside from that, Kanan had to admit that she was slowly starting to enjoy the topic she had brought up. It had confused her at first why Mari decided to mention something from their childhood days, but Kanan couldn't deny that she felt a bit nostalgic. Back then it had been fun to imagine what their lifes would be like in a different world. If Kanan wasn't wrong, she had been the one who had started it in the first place and they had ended up talking about it for hours. It was funny how their positions had changed. Kanan used to be the one who had pulled Mari, but now it was Mari who had a knack for pulling Kanan along with her and making her reconsider things she normally wouldn't.

"Princess Mari, how can I properly protect you if I'm behaving irresponsible? Of course, I'd never say no to the wishes of my princess, but please reconsider."

For a moment Mari showed no reaction and when she let go, Kanan worried a little if something was wrong, but the sight that greeted her was Mari staring at her with wide eyes and obviously she was simply surprised. It didn't last long enough for Kanan to comment on it though and seeing a grin on the girl's face made her want to run away more than anything else.

"Ohohoho Kanan, I didn't know you had it in you to resist the person you serve." Apparently Mari was unable to stay away from her for too long and got over her surprise quickly, wrapping her arms around Kanan's neck. "You should take your duties more seriously, you know? Making me happy is part of that."

"Mari, I don't think that has anything to do with what a knight does and if anyone needs to take things more seriously, then it's y-"

"Kanan." Mari interrupted her, her voice more gentle than it should ever allowed to be. It was unfair. It was so unfair how all Mari had to do was saying her name and Kanan would do anything for her, no matter what it was. "I want a kiss."

"Wh- what, I-"

How had she not noticed how close Mari's face was to hers? Seriously, how was she only aware of it now when Mari had been clinging to her neck for a couple of moments already?

"Is that a no?"

"No, b-"

Mari laughed.

"You're so cute, Kanan. There's no reason to be embarrassed at all."

Kanan wasn't even sure what happened next because too many things happened all at once. Mari leaned in, obviously wanting to kiss her, but for some stupid reason Kanan had stumbled a step backwards and lost her balance. Naturally she had pulled Mari to the ground with her and now the girl was on top of her, but she had got it together quickly and seemed more amused by the situation than anything else while Kanan was wincing a bit in pain.

"Really? Making me fall on top of you? That's so cliché!" Mari commented and Kanan wanted to glare at her because it wasn't like she had wanted to fall, but couldn't bring herself to. Instead a smile was already dancing on her lips.

"It's really cliché, isn't it." Kanan agreed, lifting her hand to caress Mari's hair softly, before letting it rest on the back of her head. That didn't last long and considering how silent Mari went, she didn't want to stay like that either.

Kanan barely had to push Mari's head towards hers and she wasn't sure anymore who of them initiated the kiss. It didn't matter anyway. What mattered was how much she liked kissing Mari and how amazing it felt, no matter how often they had kissed before. There were never fireworks exploding in her stomach or anything like that, it just felt... right. Like it was always meant to be this way. It felt so familiar as if they had never done anything else and exactly that was what made it so amazing.

….Seriously, the situation was cheesy enough, did Kanan really have to have cheesy thoughts too? Fortunately Mari couldn't read minds or else she'd tease her about this forever.

"You're really cute when you're embarrassed." were the words that brought her back to reality and she was a little bit scared that Mari had somehow gained the ability to always know what she was thinking about for a moment, but that was silly.

"And you'd be cuter if you weren't always teasing me." Kanan fought back weakly. She actually wanted to scold Mari for it, but she knew she couldn't do it, not with how she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Teasing you is too much fun, so I won't ever stop." Mari stuck her tongue out, then she buried her face in Kanan's neck. She wasn't planning to get up at all, huh? Kanan didn't mind that in itself, but it was evening already and it was always pretty fresh at that time of the day at the beach.

"Mari, we're both going to catch a cold if we stay here."

Mari hummed.

"I'm fine with getting sick, as long as you nurse me back to health."

"You shouldn't be fine with getting sick. Come on, stand up."

"Don't wanna."

Kanan sighed. Mari really was like a little child sometimes and she was worried what she would do if Kanan wasn't there to be the voice of reason. She knew damn well that Mari would refuse to move at all, so Kanan avoided a longer discussion that would go nowhere and took matters in her own hand. Brining Mari's body into a position so she could lift her up wasn't too difficult and although she was whining a bit, she didn't seem to mind it too much when Kanan held her in her arms bridal style.

"I knew you'd be a good knight." She giggled and Kanan couldn't even bring herself to reply.

Mari was impossible, but Kanan loved her anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't properly write anything in months (more like failed to finish anything), thank u kanamari for existing. i wanted to say sth else but anyway i'm grateful to be alive while kanamari exists.


End file.
